Showers and Food
by FoxTail17
Summary: "I lowered my head towards her face. She seems to be hesitant for a bit. She didn't know what to do, but I pulled her even closer to me. She wanted to say something but she kept quiet." BBxRae Lemon. Rated M for obvious reasons. First lemon with BB and Rae. R&R please!


A/N: Oh hai guys! I'm making a little shift from anime to cartoons! Just about Teen Titans though. I'm here to pair up Rae and BB. A little sexual contact here and there just to keep it nice and heated. Its not your usual lemon, so be prepared for the unexpected! They're kind of OOC so bear with me! From Beast Boy's POV.

Raven: Fox, really? You _seriously_ had to do that. I'm going to disown you.

Fox: Because you can totally do that. Go RIGHT ahead.

Raven: I feel insulted.

Fox: Maybe cause of my lack of sympathy? I mean, I don't know.

Beast Boy: -_-

Fox: And you can shape shift the hell outta here.

Beast Boy: You are just sin spawn.

Raven: I take offense to that…

Beast Boy: I DIDN'T MEAN IT.

Fox: Feelin' the LOVE. Enjoy. (:

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Raven, hurry up! You've been in the shower for like 30 minutes! Its not like the water bill is free, ya know." I yelled from outside the hall. Raven was taking entirely too long and I'm getting a bit impatient. Seriously. She hasn't done anything at all today while I've been outside all day and running errands for the group. Since Starfire took Robin back to her home Tamaran to visit her family and Cyborg has been at Bumblebee's, we're practically living alone. She hasn't really helped one bit at all and it's frustrating me.

"Fine, fine! My god. I'm drying off now….Damnit! Could you get me a towel for my hair? I forgot to grab one before." She called from inside. I could hear her rustling inside, hurrying as fast as she could. I even heard a few items fall as she became situated.

"Yeah, sure, hold on." I walked down the hall to the closest grabbed a purple towel. I knew it was her favorite for obvious reasons. I trotted down back to find myself again in front of the bathroom door. I began to knock, but she opened it up to my surprise. A gush of hot air mixed with her body wash had hit my face and stung my nose. It took me back just a bit.

"Thanks." She said coldly without any emotion. She didn't even look at me. Damn. She couldn't even look me in the eye. She was walking down the hall to her room while simultaneously wrapping her hair in the tower. It had grown long and thick over the years, and it was suiting her. I couldn't help but stare her down. _The hell? _I snapped out of my trance and just shook my head. What the hell am I doing? This can't be happening.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. "Jesus Christ, Rae. I can't even see myself in the damn mirror." It was fogged up from her hot shower and her smell still lingered. I got over it and became situated. I undressed myself and flung everything to the floor. The clunk of my belt startled me a bit. I opened the cabinet under the sink to try and find my body wash. I moved shampoo, shaving cream, conditioner, and feminine products out of the way but I still didn't see it. _Sigh. Where the hell could my_ _stuff be?_ Robin probably took it since we use the same wash. But do they even shower in Tamaran? They didn't smell to clean when we went there to save Star…

"Hey Rae, have you seen my body wash?" I called from the bathroom. I peeked my head out the door.

"No, I haven't. I don't really pay attention to your stuff." I heard faintly in a harsh tone.

"Well damn you don't have to be so rude about it. I was just asking."

Her smart remarks always bothered me. She was always so rude to me and I never understood why. I was always nice to her, or at least I tried to be. I try to be cordial as well, but she still didn't seem to reciprocate that either. Oh well. She wasn't going to change so I can't let it get to me too long. I went to my room which was right across from hers, and before I had opened my door to go in, I saw a glimpse of her through the crack of her door. She wasn't dressed at all. She even had taken off her towel. Her back was turned to me and I could see her hair flowing down to the middle of her back. I was mesmerized to say the least. She must've known I was there because had turned around a bit to check. I immediately opened my door to find my soap. _Fuck._

I had looked through piles of clothes, my closest, my dresser, and even outside on my balcony to fine my soap. No luck._ Oh yeah!_ I had remembered that me and Raven had gotten into an argument and she threw my things at me. I don't even know why she did. I think I had eaten some of her food. So I searched in some more weird and finally, I found my soap under my bed. I was eager to finally hop in the shower and get clean. I felt dirty and disgusting and I couldn't bear it any longer. I was again, for the millionth time, back in the bathroom and I closed the door quickly behind me. I put my towel on the toilet and I turned on the water. Thank god there was some hot water saved over. Usually it never is when Rae gets out. We all have to wait at least an hour for it to turn back on again.

I stood in the shower almost completely still. I just let the water run down my body, through my hair, and onto the shower floor. It felt soooo good. I turned around so it could hit my back, and that felt even better. I poured my wash into my hands and rubbed it all over my body. I could practically feel the soap scrubbing away the grime and nastiness. I felt through my hair, scratching and rubbing my scalp to massage it. I stood under the shower so it could get clean too.

"I left my brush in here. Damnit." I heard Raven's voice. She had burst through the door and I was snapped out of my euphoric daze. It startled me so much I slipped and fell onto the shower floor. A big thud could be heard from all over the tower.

"Ouch! Shit!" I called out.

"Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt!" Raven open up the curtain to see me lying, clenching my head with my hands. I could feel a knot coming on. I looked up to see her eyes glued to mine. I felt some sort of drop in my stomach at that moment. _Woah._ Not only that, but she still wasn't fully dressed. All she had on was some underwear and a bra that revealed much of her cleavage. _My god. They're perfect. _Wait…What?

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Raven called out to me again. Not once did she take her eyes off of mine. Her voice had a bit of concern to it; not something I was used to. I was also a little confused because I'm naked and she's never seen me this way. I would think she'd have run out the bathroom by now or something, but she stayed there. I didn't dwell on it too much before I stood back up. I rubbed the back of my head for a bit. It stung even at the slightest touch.

"I'm going to have the hugest headache later. Ugh. Thanks, though, Rae." I stood up straight. We continued to look at each other. Our eyes started lingering, much to our obliviousness. I scanned her frame; she was a work of art. Blessed with curves, toned muscles, small waist, amazing proportions…._Holy_ _shit._

Raven had closed the curtain, which drew my attention back to her face, and muttered an apathetic welcome, grabbed her brush and hurried out. _Back to the old Rae._ I could hear her slam her door all the way from in the shower. Was she upset? Did I offend her? I was all too confused at myself right now. I've never seen Raven as more than just a friend, and much less a female, to be honest. I've always treated her like nothing. She wasn't someone I would check out or fantasize about like other girls. Raven was…just another person to me, but I feel like all of that is changing.

I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I could feel sense some awkwardness, although we were nowhere near each other. I looked into the mirror. _Sigh. _"What just happened. What in the HELL just happened." I repeated over and over to myself. I washed my face and then exited. I closed the door behind me and went off into my room. I threw my towel onto my bed and went to my drawer to get some underwear. I decide not to put on a shirt. It's a little hot in the tower. "Whatever. She can get over it." _Or…_I took a look around my room just to figure out what I was going to do next. Cyborg wasn't here to play games, Robin wasn't here to go train, and Star wasn't here to cook. I had absolutely nothing to do. Me and Raven have never spent any time together so we don't have a special hobby we like to do. It's a bit weird. We live together but we don't really know each other. We're most comfortable in battle, but once we head home me and her don't have much to talk about, if we even do talk.

I eventually left my bedroom and went downstairs. Raven was still in her room, of course, so I opted not to bother her after my shower. I don't know if I wanted to confront her about it or not. I'd rather leave it alone. I find myself on in the kitchen looking for a bite to eat. I haven't eaten all day. I didn't even stop for pizza. I keep searching for some leftovers, but all I found were some small snacks and drinks. Nothing to fill me up. Starfire didn't leave anything for me to fix, so looks like I have to order some take out.

"Ughhh. Looks like noodles it is." I say aloud. I finally realize I have to go ask Rae if she wants anything. This could be my time to confront her, or maybe I'll still leave it alone. Eh, I'll leave it alone. I'm hesitant for a moment but I suck it up anyways. I venture back up the stairs to Raven's room. I knock.

"Hey Rae. There's no food and I wanted to see if you were hungry. I'm ordering some Chinese. Do you want anything?"

I wait patiently for her to respond. She usually delays her answers to my questions anyways. I feel like she does it on purpose. When I start to get irritated and complain, she gives me her answer with no remorse. It bugs the hell outta me.

I wait a little bit longer.

"Raven. I'm ordering food. Do you want any? My god." The tone of my voice changes. I get a bit annoyed. _Here we go again._ I impatiently huff and open the door. She's sitting on her bed reading some thick book that's probably not even in English. I swear, she gets lost in that book all the time. I think that's the only one she reads.

To my surprise, she's not wearing her leotard. She's wearing a big shirt and some tiny shorts that you can see her underwear through.

"Raven." I'm in front of her bed now.

"What? What the hell are you doing in here? Why can't you knock?" She shut her book harshly and glared at me. She was burning holes through my skull. Her voice was full of anger and irritation. My eyebrows furrowed in retaliation.

"Okay I did fucking knock, Raven. I did. I stood outside your door but you didn't answer me, like you always do. I asked if you wanted Chinese because Starfire didn't leave us any food for us to cook. See, I don't even understand why you're always so angry at me. You treat me like shit compared to the others and I'm tired of it! What did I ever to do you Rae? PLEASE enlighten me because I have no earthly idea what I did. You don't talk to me, you don't care about me, and you don't seem to like me at all. I've tried to be nice to you but that doesn't seem to work."

Yelling at her, I almost lost control. I had so much anger built up from the past that it all just came out. I kept talking and yelling and screaming and all she did was stare at me with that same unemotional look. I began to dig deeper and become more specific with situations, even situations from a year ago. I was pacing the room and talking with my hands. I was looking at her every now and then to see her reaction, but it was the same. My mind was in autopilot and my mouth was just its puppet. Everything and anything I could think of that bothered me about her, I told her.

"And then the time that you-"

"Are you done yet? Beast Boy I'm done listening to you. You've gone on and on about this and I'm hungry. So yeah, I would love some Chinese takeout." She got up to exit her room but I quickly moved in front her, which surprised her. I finally broke her glare.

"Oh hell no. You're not going to sit here and not give me what I wanted. What did I ever do to you?" She tried to escape but I was quicker with each step.

"MOVE." She tried to shove me out of the way but I stood my ground. I wasn't going anywhere until she told me what I need to hear.

"No, Raven! What did I do? Tell me what I did and I'll let you go!" By now, I had her back up on the wall. She refused to look me in the eye, but I had mine glued to hers. She looked everywhere else but at me. She seemed to be hiding something from me, like a secret. She bit her lip and crossed her arms as a protest. She furrowed her eyebrows. By this time, I could tell she knew she was stuck, but she knew that this could only go on if she didn't tell me. She stood her ground as hell.

"No." She calmly answered. I rolled my eyes once again. She dared not look me in the eye. I felt like this was a cycle.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like explaining."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

Immediately after she said that, I punch the part of the wall above her, cracking it a bit. I could tell by the way she winced she was a bit scared, but she still didn't change the look on her face.

"You know Raven. We're going to get nowhere with this. All I'm asking is to know, and I'll leave you alo-"

"Well I don't care for you to know." She shot her eyes at me. They locked onto mine intensely. "I seriously have no reason to treat you this way. I just do. Okay? Now can I leave?"

We both stared at each other with no intentions of turning away; almost as if we were fighting for dominance. I scoured over her face as if to find some link to emotion, but she wouldn't let me see past her physical appearance. We stood there in each other's presence; silence hanging around us. I was slowly becoming calm, I could feel my muscles relaxing and my mind wasn't racing like before. I could sense her doing the same. Both of our breathing slowed, but we dared not take our eyes off of each other. It was almost as if she was telling me through her eyes what was wrong. My arms had fallen to my side, but hers were still crossed over her chest.

She let out a sigh before she broke her contact with me.

"Beast Boy, this is harder than you think. Like, fuck. Its hard to explain."

I kept our distance close. She became tense again.

"I don't expect you to tell me all at once, but I do need answers Rae. I honestly do and we won't ever get passed this…this stupid shit without you talking to me. I mean it's already hard enough just living with you like this."

She fell quiet again, and then she looked at me, but this wasn't the look from before. Her eyes weren't enraged. Her body language changed. Her facial expression finally showed me some type of emotion. Her lips quivered to tell me something, but she simply couldn't mutter the words. She seemed so fragile in just a mere matter of seconds. I could tell she wanted me to help her, but how could I do that. I just pretty much flipped out on her, and now she wants me to be here? I don't know what to do at this point.

"Rae-"

She hugged me.

It felt weird.

Embracing her like this was something I'd do in a parallel universe. She hugged me tight without any intention of letting me go. I drew her in closer as I hugged her as well. I rubbed her back and ran my fingers through her thick, long, lilac hair. I took a small wiff of its scent. It sent me in a daze.

"I'm sorry." She looked up at me. What surprised me was that she wasn't crying. I mean, girls do that, right? Starfire cries all the time. I don't know how Robin deals.

Raven still hadn't let me go, nor did her gaze let me go either. I felt the urge to do something. It was something I had never felt before. I've never experience the feeling before in my life, not since Terra. I had these strong emotions towards Raven all of a sudden and a part of me wanted her to know. I could feel the urge building up in me the more we stood there embracing one another.

I lowered my head towards her face. She seems to be hesitant for a bit. She didn't know what to do, but I pulled her even closer to me. She wanted to say something but she kept quiet. Our faces inched towards one another until I felt a soft pressure on my lips. I gently pushed her back against the wall and kissed her even more passionately. I tilted her head up a bit for an even deeper kiss. She ran her hands over and up and down my back with lust, and she began to move her body up against mine.

I stopped for a minute. I could tell by how she kept going she was unhappy about that.

"Raven, have you done this before?" I asked.

"Way to ruin the moment!" She shouted and hit my chest. I chuckled.

"I mean I have to ask!"

"Yes, beast boy. I have. There. Have you?"

"Hahah yes, I have as well."

"Now can we continue please?"

I almost didn't let her finish her sentence. I clashed my lips with hers, more aggressively this time. My tongue searched for her and they met. My hands ran all over her body. I reached her thighs and pick her up and put her against her wall. She arched her back to get a better balance. I nibbled on her neck, tonguing the skin to get her more excited than she already was. She let out a tiny and small gasp. Her hands were wild in my hair and I could tell she wanted more. I growled a little bit before placing her on her bed.

She gave me this seductive glance before studying my body. I could tell she was fantasizing about my body pressed against hers, rubbing together, moving in rhythm. I couldn't bear it any longer. I had to have her. I had to have all of her. I need to see what was under those clothes. I still wondered why she had on a shirt and short instead of her normal leotard. I think I forgot to do the laundry. Oh well.

I climbed on top of her. I pinned her down and kissed her again, harder and harder each time. I entered her mouth with my tongue as much as I could. I moved down to the crease of her neck again, not to suck too hard. I wanted to tease her a bit. She was gently scratching my upper back by this time. At the same time, my hands lifted up her shirt in one swift motion. It fell freely to the side of the bed. I ventured over her breast with my eyes. They were full, perky, and were bursting out of her bra with eagerness. She, herself, unhooked her bra and flung to somewhere in her room. She pushed my lips into her once more before I went back to her breast.

I massaged the left one with my thumb. I could feel her nipple hardening with each rub I took. I did the same thing with her right one. I then took them into my palms and rub them together in a circular motion. She was moaning louder by then. She had put her hands on top of mine and squeezed them. I could tell she was ready for me.

I surprised her by smashing my mouth into her right one while still massaging the left. My tongue played with the nipple, licking it in circles, up and down. I sucked on it for a while for a greater reaction from her. She kept arching her back up and down and letting out moans of pleasure. It gave me even more motivation to give her my all. I went into do the same with the left, not neglecting any part at all. Her gasp became deeper and longer as I went on. I rubbed her breasts more vigorously.

"Ohhh…" She let out a word. I smiled at that. I was ready to go on.

She ran her fingers gently across my already bare chest and my abs. It tickled me a bit. She studied my body once more until she looked up at me. I pecked her lips until I went down further. I played with the rimmed of her shorts, gliding my fingers back and forth across. I brushed my lips against her inner thighs, blowing on them to tease her even more. She moaned in impatience. In one rip, I dismantled those pretty little shorts of hers to reveal her even tinier panties. I traced the lining of those as well.

"Beast boy…please…" She pleaded softly. By this time, I had lost all control. I aggressively ripped her panties down and threw them away. Her body wanted me, and I wanted all of hers. I started back at her legs. I massaged them back and forth and kissed up towards her center. I reached her inner thighs once more, licking them, going from one thigh to the other. In them mean time, I had massaged her breasts once more for an added effect. Her legs quivered and began to shake the closer I got. I smirked.

Without hesitation, I inserted one finger into her core. She let out a loud moan. I pumped inside her slow at first, allowing her to get used to one. As she became to calm down, I inserted another. Two fingers were inside by now. I looked up at her face only to see her eyes closed, she scrunched a bit, but out of pleasure. Her chest was bobbing up and down from breathing. I began to go faster and harder. I wanted to get as deep as I could. Her moans were really loud, now. She began to moan my name and clench to the sheets. Her back was arched to the heavens. I played her like an instrument.

Still pumping my fingers inside of her, I dived in and began to lick her clit up and down and in a circle. Oh, how good she tasted. Her hands had found my head again and gently pushed me into her. I sucked on her clit countless times. My tongue kept playing and my fingers kept pumping. The sensation was bringing her onto edge but I wasn't going to stop. I took my other hand and rub her clit. She screamed out and began to squirm.

"Beast boy! Its so much! Please, don't stop!" She repeated over and over again. I had no intentions of ever stopping.

My thumb rubbed her clit more and more vigorously. My tongue licked more and more fast. My fingers went as deep as her core would let me. I wasn't going to give up anytime soon. I wanted her to feel like this for a while.

With one last lick, pump, and rub, I had risen up from her. Her hands traveled down to my boxers. She could feel my member rubbing against her through them, and she wanted to feel him. She tugged at them with impatience. I laughed at that. She sat up on her knees and began to play with my lining just as I did her. She looked at me and smirked. She knew what she was doing to me. I let her have me just as I did her.

"Do you mind if I…." She smirked a little bit again. She bit her lip as she eyed my underwear. She slowly pulled them down and I felt her fingertips on my skin. I winced a bit as she did that. She had finally removed me of my boxers and she threw them to the floor. She kept her eyes on me as she kneeled over and rubbed my dick up and down. I shivered a little bit. Her hands were cold.

"Fuck.." I muttered as she rubbed me up and down faster. She had inserted it into her mouth by now. It felt so warm and wet. I could only imagine what she actually felt like.

She bobbed her head back and forth, licking my tip when she came up, deep throating me as she came down. Her tongue played with me and it excited me even more. I placed my right hand on the back of her head and forced her to go faster. I could feel my tip hit the back of her throat numerous times. She began to suck harder and faster and soon, her lips were touching my body. She had swallowed me whole, and my god did it feel good. She came from me slow, then bobbing her head back down again. She slowed the pace in order to get a better reaction. I growled and moaned a bit, but I wouldn't let her know she had won. She sucked me faster, my hands still guiding the back of her head. I could tell she wanted me to react as loud as she did, but she was going to have to work hard at.

She again licked my tip and soon, she just resorts to giving me a hand job. Her smooth hands felt good, but I wanted more. I couldn't bear it any longer. My animal instincts (ironically) kicked in. She was mine. If I was on this pursuit, I was to surely catch her.

Raven had looked up to me, but seemed a bit confused. She could tell I had a different look in my eye.

"Turn around." I said coldly.

"Beast-"

"I said turn around." I demanded again. My voice was full of conviction and I wasn't in any mood to argue or explain.

Without any hesitation she quickly turned around so show me her bare back and long hair. I held her from behind, getting another wiff of her hair and rubbing her perfectly full breasts. I kissed her neck for an added effect. She titled her head back a bit on my shoulders and let out a soft moan. Her back arched a bit once more. I took one hand and travelled down her core again. I played with her clit a bit, rubbing it in circles. She moaned even louder. Her hips started to move. I could tell she wanted all of me at this point.

I removed my hands from her body and pushed her down so her ass would face up. She balanced herself on her hands and knees. I rubbed on her ass and then I fingered her once more. She moaned my name loud into the heavens.

"Beast boy please! Just fuck me already!"

I did as I was told. I finally positioned myself behind her. My dick scraped her inner thighs, making her quiver just a bit. I rubbed it against her clit to make her even more wet and to tease her. She pushed me back with her hips. I knew she was growing impatient. I had finally inserted my dick into her warm wetness. She tensed up a bit at my size, so I stroked inside of her slow at first so she could get used to it. My god, did she feel good. She was so tight. Her walls squeezed my dick each time. When I could tell she was fine, I drove inside of her with full speed. I went faster with each time I was inside. My sac hit her clit which created another sensation. She screamed aloud.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper!"

It was music to my ears. I did as I was told. I went faster, I drilled inside her as hard as I could, and I stroked as deep as I possibly could. My hands began slipping on her hips because we were getting sweaty. I drew one of them to play with her nipples. She held my hands there and squeezed. She bit down on her own arm in pleasure. I kept up my fast pace inside of her. She would sometimes lie on her arms to get more pleasure. I knew I had hit her G spot every time she did. She would moan even louder. Sometimes, she wouldn't be able to because of the feeling.

I became even more aggressive. I pushed her head down and forced her to stay down as I keep working in her from behind. She squirmed a bit because she almost couldn't take it anymore, but I kept her in position. I pushed myself in her as far as I could, moving up and down a bit to help. She let out another scream as I did.

My grip on her head had loosened and she was able to escape. My pumping had slowed as I grew tired. I came out of her with one finally major thrust and I sat back on my knees. My breathing was heavy and my legs felt a bit weak. Raven had turned over to lie on her back and calm down, but this was only for a few seconds, to my surprise. She glanced at me a bit with a completely different look in her eye. She sat up and smirked at me again, sexy and seductively.

"What?" I muttered, still trying to catch my breath.

She didn't answer me, but instead she forcibly pushed me down and climbed on top of me. Her pussy had rubbed against my dick a bit and it made me wince. She placed her hands on my shoulder and dove in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and deepened the kissed. Her tongue was aggressive, fighting for dominance. She placed her hips on top of mine and inserted myself inside her. She finally came up for air. By now, I could feel how deep she really goes.

When she finally became comfortable, she started to move her hips up and down, bouncing on me. I held onto her sides so she could balance as she held onto my shoulders. Our skin smacked each other over and over again, making a clapping sound. She kept her eyes on me, watching my face change in pleasure. I let out tiny gasps and groans each time she went down. 'She was riding me until she couldn't go anywhere else.

She had changed the pace and the motion. This time she moved in a circular motion and she was going slowly. I could feel all of her by now. Her walls clenched onto my dick as I felt her start to climax. She closed her eyes and put my hands on her breasts. I squeezed them hard, giving her all types of sensation. I rubbed the nipples aggressively and proceed to put one in my mouth while she was still twirling on me. We were both coming close at this point. I could feel all of my energy build up inside me. I was going to burst any moment and I knew Raven was as well.

"Oh god..Oh my god." She kept chanting. In just a mere matter of seconds, she threw her head back and she arched as far as she could. She had come to her climax and she was well worn out. She had fallen back, panting and gasping for air. I had used the strength I had left and climbed on top of her, releasing myself on her stomach. I let out a slight moan before kissing her passionately and falling beside her.

A couple minutes of heavy breathing were heard, and then I felt her move a bit. I turned my head to her and she was propping her herself on her elbows, looking down at her stomach.

"How the hell am I going to get this off. Seriously." She shot a glare at me. I was still breathing a bit hard so I couldn't answer. She just shrugged it off and left the bed. She was standing up, and I could see how beautiful she really was. Her curves suited her in every way. She was absolutely stunning and I couldn't stop staring.

She caught me looking and gave me a disgusted look while rolling her eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at? Get outta my room! I have to go take another shower!" She yelled at me. I blinked my eyes a bit, but I smirked and brushed it off. I had finally gotten off her bed and grabbed my boxers which lay far from where I thought they were. I proceeded to put them on without hesitation. Raven had folded her arms across her chest like before, with the same unemotional look. By now, she had wrapped herself in her towel from before.

As I began to leave, she quickly grabbed my hand and she started off to the bathroom. She looked back at me with a devious smirk and unknown intentions. I gave her a confused look.

"What're you doing? My room is the other way." I pleaded. I looked back at my cracked door down the hall. Her grip on my hands tightened.

"I told you I needed to take another shower. Now could you please get in? I don't have all damn day." She pulled me into the bathroom with all the strength she had. I didn't once refuse her proposal. I closed the door behind us and eagerly did as I was told. She removed her towel and I my boxers.

Now I know the water bill will be high this month, but the others can stay gone for a few more days.

I can tell that Chinese is going to come in handy, too. I'll be hungry after this one.

* * *

A/N: WHEWWW. Now how'd you guys like THAT? I honestly didn't even know what I was doing. It was kind of the spur of the moment.

Raven: Hated it. No stars.

Beast Boy: Fox you made me seem like a pornstar. -_-

Fox: You guys seriously can't appreciate the fact you got some. Fine. I'll just have you both die in the next one.

Raven: I'd rather die than do that again…

Beast Boy: Raven, you know you loooooooove me! *hugs her tightly

Raven: Azerath Metrion Z-

Fox: Shut up! Gosh. You're making me sick! Read and review you guys?

Raven and Beast Boy: Bye!


End file.
